Angelo Dias
"Once upon a time, I was just an unassuming guy at an office with a low paying job and no future. The KOD gave me everything that I've ever wanted. Why would I give it up?" ~ Angelo Angelo Nick Dias is the head mechanic for the Kings of Decay MC in Brick City, and the tertiary Antagonist in Puppy. He is the favourite mechanic of the MC, and single handedly can supposedly fix any bike no matter the damage or fault. He is also presumably an enforcer for the gang and has somewhat of a role of control in the gang, having multiple men to aid him and having a friendship with leaders Mars and Panossa. He was kidnapped and dealt with by Puppy on the 19th of October 2022. Backstory: Angelo grew up in Puerto Plata, Dominican Republic. His mother left his father at a young age for unknown reasons. Despite his father supposedly being involved with bad people, he had a very close friendship with him and he supposedly treated him very well. After finishing school he got a temporary job in an office, presumably as a designer of some sort for a large company. Frustrated at his low pay rate and abusive boss and being denied romantically by women and having no friends he left the Dominican Republic for Miami, Florida in Mid 2007. After meeting Mars Zawson at a bar, he was recruited into the Romans MC at a time when they did not commit crimes. He became a trusted mechanic for their bikes. Upon the large influx of money from Helman from the KOD (Then known as the Romans MC) blackmailing him for a cut of his heists The Kings of Decay MC was formed using the money and turned the casual group of friends into a full-fledged outlaw gang which actions bordered on terrorist acts. He was sent to the Brick City chapter as the head mechanic for the MC's chapter there. Due to the high trust he had in his fellow bikers he turned a blind eye to their crimes, and even supposedly joined in on the chaos from time to time. Being the most trusted Mechanic for the MC, he has gained a lot of sensitive information and is a high-ranking figure in the MC. He is respected by almost all members for his skill in fixing bikes and he is the go-to if members of the bike would ever have a problem. He states that he owes everything to the KOD, and he believes if he had not joined them he would still be a nobody. In June 2022 an attempted hit on him was placed by the Robrino Mafia in Angelo's garage. He was prepared, as many of the KOD were heavily armed and ready to defend him. It resulted in the deaths of a few dozen Robrino Goons, one of them the Don Bobrino Robrino's nephew, who led the attack to make his uncle proud. This caused the Robrino's relationships with the KOD to worsen drastically. As revenge, Angelo was kidnapped by Puppy and Skate and then killed off-screen. It is unknown who of the two killed him, but it is revealed he bit the dust by a strong sledgehammer hit to the forehead. His death resulted in the KOD becoming much more aggressive. Appearance: Angelo is a 6 foot 2 man of a muscular build and stubby legs. He has lightly tanned skin and has a square face with a double chin and large nose and with visible damage and a geriatric look on it due to often meth smoking. He has blonde hair (presumed dyed, as his eyebrows are dark brown) as a flat top with short sides with a badly groomed stubble and neck beard. He has various cuts and scrapes on his face, especially around his eyes. He has blue eyes and abnormally tiny ears with a large ball piercing inside on both sides, and a platinum hoop earring on his right ear. He has many artistic oriental-like tattoos all over his body, which look similar to Panossa's but his have shapes such as Lions, Smoke, Skulls, Guns and Snakes among them, making it look more aggressive than beautiful. His are also red, grey, teal and dark blue rather than the colourful ones of her's. He dresses in an old black muscle top, with a black protective vest on top. He has a metal shoulder guard on his right shoulder. He wears black and white driving gloves and an expensive watch on his left wrist. He also has black and white sweatbands on both of his wrists. On the bottom, he wears old black faded denim jeans and a red and white cowboy belt and bright blue sneakers. He also wears a wedding ring. Personality: He is unbelievably loyal to the KOD. He seems blinded to the reality of the crimes that the KOD commit and turns a complete blind eye to them, due to his undying trust and loyalty to them due to them picking him up during a harsh time in his life. Despite that, he seems a lot more grounded than most of his colleagues and he firmly doesn't believe that violence will solve anything. Trivia/Facts: * Angelo has stated that if it weren't for him joining Kings of Decay, he would live a senseless, boring and stressful life. This is the reason why he trusts them so much. * He has an intense rivalry with Skate * Like most other members of the MC, he is a crystal meth user ** He also presumably does Heroin * He is the one member of the MC in the story and overall antagonist (not only in Puppy, but all of my stories) who does not have a set weapon to defend himself. * Panossa and the MC clearly value him greatly, as his death caused the MC to become much more aggressive. * In early drafts, his name was Angel Diaz. * There is a minor character in "1000 years" (Another one of my stories) named Dias Angelo, who does not only have this name but also has blonde hair and is also a gangster. * He is married, and his unnamed or mentioned wife is presumably a member of the KOD. * This song plays on loop on a speaker in his garage ** (Following the KOD's downfall in Brick City, Skate visited Angelo's garage and downloaded the song and added it to the playlist in his garage, as a reminder of Angelo and the wealth he gained from the KOD's defeat.) Category:Antagonist Category:Character Category:Hispanic Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Biker Category:Gangster Category:Kings Of Decay